Just Like You
by Bright101eyes
Summary: What if Joey had never bumped into Chandler and Rachel in "TOWT Cheesecake?" What would've happened? Randler, with a bit of Joey x Phoebe Phoey.


Hello readers, I'm here again with another F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanfic! It's Randler with a bit of Phoey. Yes I am a die hard Mondler fan, but Randler is just too cute! Enjoy:)

Summary: What if Joey had never bumped into Chandler and Rachel in "TOWT Cheesecake?" What would've happened? Randler, with a bit of Joey x Phoebe Phoey.

Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S!

* * *

**Just Like You**

* * *

Chandler and Rachel sat on the ground eating the cheesecake. It was embarrassing, yes, but it was just too good! Suddenly Rachel heard a voice saying "Beautiful just like you."

Rachel gasped and looked at Chandler who was blushing a bright red. "Did you just call me beautiful?" asked Rachel.

Chandler tried to make up a lie but couldn't think of one, so he just admitted, "Yes."

Rachel gasped as she put her hand on Chandler's red cheek. "Ch.. Chandler, I don't know what to say," Rachel stammered. "I think your pretty hot too," she admitted, "And sweet and smart and funny." Chandler gasped. "In fact I.. I, I think I'm a bit in love with you Chandler Bing.

Chandler just whispered, "Me too. I have been for years, but with you and Ross, I never said anything. But when I started dating Monica I thought, yes a safety net! Don't get me wrong I do love Monica, but sometimes I think she doesn't love me back."

"Don't say that Chandler," Rachel said, "You and Monica are perfect for each other!"

"No we're not!" yelled Chandler, causing Rachel to flinch, "She doesn't even care about me! It's like I'm not even part of the wedding! She's planning the wedding but whenever I try to say something, it's like I don't even matter. I though the groom was a main part of the wedding but I just must be... a... a, an accessory!"

"But with you Rach," Chandler continued, "I can tell you care about me, you listen to me. In the words of Ross... it's always been you Rach." Chandler leaned in to kiss Rachel and Rachel was about to do the same but she pulled back.

"We can't Chandler, it's not fair on Monica," sighed Rachel. "Forget about Mon, just for tonight," stated Chander and he kissed her passionately. Soon to two were in Monica and Chandler's apartment and entering their bedroom and landing on Monica and Chander's bed.

* * *

"Chandler, I'm home," smiled Monica, entering their apartment. She heard noises coming from her and Chandler's room and walked in, gasping at what she saw.

"Chandler, Rachel!" she screamed, seeing her best friend and her fiancée in bed together.

"M.. M.. Monica!" the pair stammered, covering themselves.

"What the hell Chandler!" screamed Monica. "Why are you in bed with my best friend?"

"Because," yelled Chandler, "She loves me! Unlike you.. you.. you, you freak!" Monica gasped and ran out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to be that harsh," sighed Chandler, "I was just angry, shocked and a bit confused."

"I know honey, I know," said Rachel and the pair embraced each other, taking in each other's scent.

* * *

Monica ran in to Ross' apartment, still crying. "What's wrong," gasped Ross, standing up and hugging his sister. "Ch... ch... Chandler cheated on me," Monica managed to get out. Ross gasped. "With Rachel," she continued. Ross just froze like a statue.

Just then Phoebe and Joey walked in, laughing and hugging. "Me and Joey are together," smiled Phoebe, "He was comforting me over David and I admitted my feelings to him!" The new couple laughed and kissed, not even noticing Ross and Monicas sad faces. "We went over to your apartment Monica, but we got no answer." Monica burst in to tears, yet again.

"What's wrong Mon?" asked Joey, walking over to his friend.

"Chandler cheated on her with Rachel," Ross said coldly. Phoebe and Joey just gasped and pulled Ross and Monica into a hug.

* * *

"What the hell, you sick freak!" yelled Ross, walking into the apartment with Joey. Rachel and Chandler just looked at him pulling each other close. "Answer me," screamed Ross.

"Look Ross, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt Mon, I love her, but I just love Rachel more. She's beautiful, smart and kind." "I love him too," continued Rachel. The pair kissed passionately and sweetly.

Just then, Monica walked in. "I heard everything," she admitted. "Look, I will not forgive you like that," she snapped her fingers, "You broke my heart. But if you truly love Rachel, I won't stop you from being with her," She smiled at Chandler and he smiled back. "I just want one more thing... a last kiss." So, Chandler and Monica shared their last kiss. "The weddings off, obviously," stated Monica to everyone as she took off her engagement ring.

"Are you crazy Mon," said Ross in his usual way.

"Oh just shut up Ross," said Monica and they all started laughing (except Ross of course), even Phoebe who had just walked in and didn't have a clue what was going. Rachel and Chandler kissed again and everything was perfect, for now at least.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Three and a half years later:**

"Hello, come in," grinned Phoebe, as Monica and Richard walked in with their twins, Sally and David. Rachel looked at her stomach which was very large as she was pregnant with her and Chandler's second child. Just then their first child, Lacey and the man himself, Chandler came in. Finally, everyone was here.

Phoebe, Joey and their triplets, Carmel, Melody and Colin were at the table, as was Ross and his fiancée Mona. She was a woman who was invited to Chandler and Monica's wedding. After it was canceled, Ross had gotten the job of uninviting her and the two connected and soon fell in love.

Richard and Monica had reunited and soon Richard became open to the idea of children . The two gotten married about a month ago and Rachel and Chandler were engaged. Phoebe and Joey had been married for about a year and their triplets were two, as was Rachel and Chandler's girl and Monica and Richard's twin were one. At last, everyone was happy.

When everyone was at the table, Rachel began "I just want to say that the past few years have been the best of my life and," suddenly Rachel made a painful sounding noise.

"What's wrong," gasped Chandler.

"My water just broke," was all she had to say and soon they were at the hospital.

After many painful hours and labor, finally, a new baby Bing was born.

"She's beautiful," smiled Chandler with tears in his eyes.

"What should we call her?" asked Rachel.

"Lily," replied Chandler.

"Lily?" said a rather confused Rachel. It just didn't seem like a very Chandler-ish name.

"It means innocence; purity and beauty," said Chandler.

"Beautiful," whispered Rachel.

"Just like you," grinned Chandler, as he held his new baby girl in his arms.

* * *

And... done! I wasted so much time on this, but it was worth it. Thanks for reading and remember to review. More coming soon!

~Bright101Eyes


End file.
